cwversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chamberlain Family
The Chamberlain Family (Elder Futhark: ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is a powerful family whose line dates back at least to the then Kingdom of Norway in the late 10th century with Mikael and Esther, a wealthy landowner and a Viking warrior, and a housewife and a witch, respectively. At the beginning of the 11th century, the family was mortal until the loss of Esther and Mikael's youngest child, Christian to a werewolf attack spurred them to use Esther's magic to turn Mikael and the rest of their living children into the world's first vampires, from whom all Vampires are descended. The Original vampires are known as the most powerful supernatural beings in the world, but the Chamberlain family is also known for having members who are witches and Hybrids as well. The family (excluding Adalyn, Christian and Elizabeth) are the main antagonists. History :"In the beginning, our family was human, A thousand years ago, now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Thomas. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Thomas." —Dominic to Hayley about his family the first members of this family were a man named Mikael and his wife Esther. Esther longed for a family, though, after over a year of marriage, she found herself barren. She went to her sister, Dahlia, and begged her to use her magic to grant Esther the ability to have children. Dahlia granted this request, but made it clear that the magic had a price, and it was a price that Esther was forced to pay years later—her payment to her sister would be her first-born child, and the first-born of her children's children, and their children's children, for as long as Esther's line shall live. She then ordered Esther to pretend that her first-born, Adalyn, had died of a plague, so that Mikael would never know what truly had happened to his daughter when he returned from battle. Family Tree :Main Article: Dahlia and Esther's Family Bloodline ;| | | | | | |Mi|Mi= Mikael † |-|v|-|EM|EM= Esther Chamberlain † |~|~|v|~|An|An= Christopher }} ;|Ma|Ma=Mathias †|v|FrM|FrM= Adalyn Chamberlain |!|EM|EM= Dominic Chamberlain|!|FD|FD= Olivia Chamberlain|!|NKM|NKM= Thomas Chamberlain |~|v|~|HaM|HaM= Hayley Marshall}} ;| | | |!| | |FM|FM= Niklaus Chamberlain | |KM|KM= Carson Chamberlain | |HM|HM= Christian Chamberlain †| | | |!}} ;| | |US|US=Unborn Son †| | | | | | | | | | | | | ||HoM|HoM= Elizabeth Chamberlain}}